


Body.

by orphan_account



Series: emperor x coward [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Humor, Kink, M/M, Not really though, Romance, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pg-13 или r. романтика, ER, кинк.</p><p>bjork - cocoon</p>
    </blockquote>





	Body.

**Author's Note:**

> pg-13 или r. романтика, ER, кинк.
> 
> bjork - cocoon

У Фурихаты несовершенное тело - даже через плотную ткань футболки явственно прощупывается чуть впалый живот и полоски рёбер. Акаши не намерен мириться с таким положением вещей. Он делает в своём ежедневнике две пометки:

1) Потребовать у Айды Рико, тренера Сейрин, предоставить ему полный отчёт о ходе тренировок: какие упражнения выполняют члены баскетбольного клуба и на какие именно мышцы приходится основная нагрузка;

2) Самому лично разработать комплекс упражнений и составить рацион питания для Фурихаты, потому что, как ему кажется, от того, что там придумывает эта беззаботная девчушка в Сейрин, нет совершенно никакого эффекта: его парень совсем не набирает мышечную массу и оттого выглядит как ученик средней, а не старшей школы.

Акаши беседует с матерью Фурихаты в своей привычной манере – когда в ненавязчивом предложении отчётливо слышатся стальные нотки приказа – о том, чем именно следует кормить сына, чтобы тот становился похожим на мужчину, а не оставался на вид таким же подростком в препубертатном периоде. Она внимательно ловит каждое его слово, жадно прислушивается и всё записывает в свой потрёпанный блокнотик, чтобы не дай Бог не упустить ни одной мелочи. Ей и в голову не приходит возразить зазнавшемуся старшекласснику и поставить его на место , сказав, что со своим сыном она и сама в силах разобраться. Фурихата прикрывает вспыхнувшее лицо ладонью и сквозь пальцы наблюдает за происходящим, осознавая весь абсурд ситуации: его парень читает нотацию матери своего парня. Он понимает, что мать капитулировала перед напором Акаши и попала в безоговорочную власть его наставлений, которые обладают своеобразной силой. Сила эта не действует резко, связывая по рукам и ногам; она мягко, но уверенно надавливает на плечи, вынуждая пасть на колени перед её обладателем и делать всё, чего бы тот не пожелал. 

По окончании беседы Акаши видит, как заливаются пылающим румянцем лица матери и её отпрыска. Женщине стыдно за то, что замечания по поводу питания её ребёнка ей сделал такой же «ребёнок» - ровесник её сына – и замечания эти оказались по делу. Фурихате же стыдно просто так, без особой на то причины.

***

У Фурихаты несовершенное тело. По крайней мере, под определение идеала античности, о котором Акаши твердили преподаватели истории искусств, оно точно не подходит: черты не находились в абсолютно гармоничном сочетании, а мышцы не перекатывались под кожей как у древнегреческих атлетов. Глядя на телосложение Фурихаты, на ум приходят мысли о беззащитности и уязвимости, вопреки тому, что сам по себе он не был сопливой тряпкой, не способной за себя постоять. 

Но в этой обманчивой уязвимости и кроется главная причина его обаяния, покорившего капитана Ракудзан. Оно достигает своего пика тогда, когда тело Фурихаты обвязано прочной льняной верёвкой. Она, подобно змее, гибким обручем сковывает узкую грудь, обвивает стройные ноги так, что икры вплотную прижаты к бёдрам, и в довершение ограничивает подвижность рук сильнее, чем если бы на них были металлические наручники. Шатену только и остаётся неподвижно лежать или всё же попытаться совершить какие-либо действия, что в итоге приводит лишь к беспомощному дёрганью и безрезультатному трепыханию.

Когда верёвки сняты и отброшены в сторону, а тугие узлы развязаны, Акаши прижимается пересохшими губами к тем местам, где веревка особенно сильно врезалась в кожу и оставила после себя краснеющее тиснение. Фурихата жмурится от умопомрачительного коктейля ощущений, в котором смешиваются слабая боль и приятная щекотка. Он покрывает поцелуями узкие щиколотки и запястья, кожу рядом с розоватыми сосками и вдоль чуть выпирающих рёбер, втягивает ртом нежную кожу на шее, на которой немного погодя расцветёт багровый засос – синяк с физиологической точки зрения, но для влюблённых являющийся символом страсти и принадлежности. 

Акаши, несмотря на то, что сам порядочно вымотался, находит в себе силы подхватить на руки обмякшего и ничего не соображающего от нахлынувшей волны экстаза Фурихату, уложить его на просторную кровать и подмять под себя слегка дрожащего парня.

***

У Фурихаты несовершенное тело. Но, когда он, вконец обессиленный и разомлевший, жмётся, передавая своё тепло, мерно посапывает, обдавая бледную грудь горячим дыханием, то Акаши напрочь забывает о возможных изъянах и несовершенствах.


End file.
